Hitman III
by lostplanetfreak
Summary: Agent 47s most dangerous missions yet, Will luck be on his side like in Hitman: Blood Money? Only time will tell...
1. authors notes

_**Hitman III **_

_**A Hitman Series Fan Fiction **_

_**By lostplanetfreak **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hitman Series but the plot and some characters are my imagination.

**Sorry: **Sorry if I do get any information wrong, I tried to get all the correct information I could. Please though if there is anything that I had done wrong, please review it to me. You'll get credit for it as I will put in the following chapter with you name and what I stated wrong.

**Double Sorry:** I'm afraid Lost Planet: Extreme Condition II will not be realised, BUT if you're in interested in reading the story give me your name and **FULL** address by review and I will send you a private copy by mail, thanks!

**Reviews:** Please go easy on me on the reviews I am/ was only 13 and is/was my 1st (well, 2nd really) Fan Fiction.

Well hope you enjoy it first chapter coming in about half an hour so hold your breath! ****


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Fine Place to Live if Your Already Dead **_

The train at Watford Junction in Hertfordshire, arriving at 1:26pm on an early Sunday afternoon, came to a screeching halt at the end of the line. Passengers inside and outside the train clashed together rushing to get on or off the train. Amongst the passengers getting off was a man only known as Agent 47. He was bald as an 8 ball and was wearing a black tuxedo with matching trousers and a light red tie over his white shirt. He carried a brief case with a funny sliver logo on it that looked like some Chinese symbol.

His knew who he was looking for, how he was going to find him and what he was going to do with him. "Could I have a word with you Mr. Fisher?" yes he knew how he was going to get him in his web! He kept his cool like he had done a million times before. He was approaching customs. He did not even break a sweat, because he knew they would never see what was really in his briefcase. Oh, no. What with the latest technology these days all they would see, well, office papers and a laptop, really.

He slid his brief case on the black turn rail so the customs could see with there noses so high, what was in the brief case. Office papers and laptop. Just as expected. That's why he was never nervous over anything. It was all going smoothly, just as Dianna predicted. He walked along the marble floor making the sound of his shoes clump.

He walked outside right in front of the stations taxi rank. He caught the first one his could and asked the driver to take him to a bar called The Otter. The tires screeched away through the narrow road of outside the station. He put on his shades, and listened quietly to classical music in the taxi. It was sooner or later that he was going to get to this bar.

He was in England; Dianna's birthplace even though she was born in London, but she had told 47, she spent nearly all her childhood in Hertfordshire, though the locals called it Herts. She was actually born at Watford General Hospital just down the road from the station.

"47, this is Dianna from agency, Samuel Fisher is just entering the bar now, he is only going in there for 1 pint of beer then he's going, you need to get there as soon as you possibly can! Remember to hide the body. Research suggests taking him out with fibre wire, because the only place to hide him is in the toilets! So you can't raise any suspicion because it's highly likely that they'll spot you, and call the police and we can't afford that happening. See you later mate!"

The taxi finally arrived at The Otter 5 minuets later. Agent 47 took his glasses off and put them his pocket. Agent 47 looked up, there were 2 signs: lounge bar and public bar. "Dianna, what bar is he in?" Agent 47 asked. "Samuel should be in the lounge bar, 47" Dianna replied. Agent 47 confidently walked left into the lounge bar.

He opened the door into the bar, while the sound of chatter could only be heard. "47, Samuel is the man in the green T-shirt. His should be going in the toilets soon but in the meantime get a drink and watch the television, also keeping an eye on him. He walked over to the barman and asked for a Foster, Agent 47 wasn't really the alcoholic type.

He watched the Football Chelsea VS Manchester United with Chelsea winning 3-0 in the first 10 minuets of the game. "47, Samuels moving into the toilets time to make your move." Agent 47 walked a few paces behind him following him to the toilets. The toilets were dingy old place all dark brown with a lingering smell of urine in the air.

Fortunately, Samuel was urinating in one of the urinals provided. Agent 47 got out his fibre wire from his pocket and stretched it. He anonymously wrapped the fibre wire around his neck chocking him instantly! Agent 47 dragged Samuel into a toilet stall, sitting him up on the toilet seat. That night blood ran cold in the city of Hertfordshire and it was just a matter of time that they would find Samuel….**Dead….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the first chapter folks please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: German house-hold **_

In the sunny countryside of Germany, a dark green Land Rover stretched across the winding roads beneath a hillside. Inside sat a bald man wearing a dark green shirt with jeans and steel toe-cap boots. He was listening to Bach with soothing violins, harps, double basses and pianos.

It was anyone's guess where he was going, home maybe to a luxurious mansion or to a relative to drink exotic wines and cocktails, well, actually, he was doing something that he wouldn't usually do, take a vacation. Yes, he had been meaning to be taking one for quite a while now, but he'd been so tied up at work that he barely had time for one!

It was 1:30pm, with singing songbirds and the smell of pollen ringing in the air. It seemed that the location would be a very peaceful place for peaceful people. If that phrase was always correct then this time it had been mistaken, because the man in the Land Rover was certainly **not** peaceful!

Who was this man, well, he wasn't actually a man, he was clone. He wasn't property of some NASA team of scientists or property of the FBI, CIA, whatever! He was actually property of a permanently shut down company called UCD (Undercover Clone Development) that wan nuked by a rogue company called ISN (Intelligentic Sulphuric Network) which also got shut down but by the government for violating the injustice of the will to live.

He had had a rough time with his agency known as CBM (Contacted Blood Money) what with a recent contact in… well we'll leave it at that.

It seemed that the endless Bach songs would make him think harder about what he really wanted from the agency, and what he really wanted was nothing to do with money or revenge.

**Her. **

**She was the reason that he wanted to be in this bisness… **

It was until March that he would be doing Contacts again. He had two days left including the one he was living now. He never missed his job even though he was by far the best Agent out of all of his "brothers" that never made it. His title went well

Yes, **_Agent 47…_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it is short for a chapter and that I've (probably) done something wrong. Well see ya'll in Ch. 3.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: When Conscience Don't Kick In: **_

Agent 47 parked his car at an impressive and luxury mansion somewhere in the countryside of Germany. He was downright tired. Some 2 day vacation this feels like, '47 thought to himself! It seemed that doctor's treatment of classical music, long walks and bed rest weren't working as fast as '47 had hoped. "The effect will kick in after so long, and your depression, tiredness and headaches will go away blah, blah, blah..." Doctors, in '47's opinion, knew that their left shoulder were on their right arm, in other words, useless!

He thought that he could get a few hours on the sofa. That migraine felt like someone had shoved a steel bar in his head and then melted it! 47 looked around for that movie he had brought at Blockbusters. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up and examined the DVD… Assault on Precinct 13 staring Ethan Hawke and Laurence Fishburne. 47 had heard of this film before, heard it was quite good, but in his opinion, he couldn't be bothered to watch it! He flopped the DVD back down on the coffee table.

He picked up his 50 gigabyte iPod and listened to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Snow Patrol wasn't really his thing, shamefully; he didn't really have a taste for music.

_If I lie here/ If I just lie here/ would you lie next to me and just forget the world/ _

The song had a resemblance to his life in some way… He would kill for money but no one cared, so if he just lied down in a cardboard box with a sign that said "Will do anything for Food" would people still not give a damn? Probably, he thought.

He thought it would be a good idea to rest his eyes for a while. Two hours later an alarm clock signalled that it was time to get the "beetle bashers" on and go for a long walk… to the local newsagents 3 Kilometres away! "Ah, forget that!" said 47. If doctors remedy wasn't working before, why wouldn't it be working now?

The car keys were hanging off the key hanger. 47 thought there wasn't any point going to the shops if he didn't need anything. 47 was getting itchy for a ham sandwich, until he realised he had no bread! Ah, nuts to this, 47 thought! 47 slipped his boots back on and took the key off its hanger. I must be friggin' nuts going 3 kilometres to get a damn loaf of bread, 47 thought! Though, to some sense, 47 was nuts putting his notoriety and life on the line, not to mention that he wasn't allowed to drink or smoke, and, in some cases, some men would stop right there!

47 flumped into his car and started the ignition. The car made a guzzling roar, and stated away round the now sun-setted themed winding road. 47 was now listening to Conon composed Johann Pachelbel - the remixed version.

After 3 kilometres of winding roads and German scenery, 47 finally made to the shops! He walked in and the migraine at the back of his head compacted his thoughts more than so. "Hello, sir. Vat das seir vant today?" The shopkeeper asked. "Just a loaf of bread thanks!" 47 replied. The needy shopkeeper pointed to the bread. 47 picked up the nearest one – he wasn't a fussy eater!

Something didn't feel right though! 47 looked across the road. He saw someone at the window! He looked closer as his eyes widened! "Get down!" From nowhere a riddle of bullets penetrated through the shop window! "Are you ok?" 47 asked the shop keeper. "I am, but your not. Look at your shirt!" 47 looked down a patch of blood started growing on his torso. "And this is where you die!" The shopkeeper pulled out a colt 45! How in hell did they know he was here? 47 quickly elbowed the shopkeeper in the face! It was a set up! 47 fired rounds at the sniper across the road. His visibility was weakening as so his strength!

_**Before he knew it, it was over**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was chapter 3, sorry for the delay:P until next time!


End file.
